


【亚拿】（R18）“Снегу́рочка”冬与春之子

by bamboo123



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, French History RPF
Genre: Legends, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Napoleonic Wars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboo123/pseuds/bamboo123
Summary: 【人类亚历山大一世x童话传说拿破仑】一个借梗于俄罗斯著名童话的AU，无具体历史线，如果非要追溯大概是还未成沙皇的年轻亚历山大一世x外小伍长内圣岛的拿破仑。车速很快且刀子预警，篇幅略长，ooc致歉。
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, 亚历山大一世/拿破仑
Kudos: 7





	【亚拿】（R18）“Снегу́рочка”冬与春之子

早在孩童时期，虽然目前也并没有多年长，亚历山大便听祖母说起过那个故事…吹向莫斯科的风雪来自更遥远的极寒之地，有一位骁勇善战的皇帝，他是冬日与春天之子，他带领着二十六位将军在那里建立了理想中的极乐王国，那刺骨的寒风不过是保卫极地中间沃土飓风的残余。

在席卷俄罗斯帝国的暴风雪过去后，夜晚，皇帝会驱散乌云将细雪变成星撒向天空，在众星闪耀之时来到人间给予克服寒冷的人们祝福，见过皇帝的人都未曾忘记，小巧的冬之帝王有一对灰蓝色的眼睛，浑身散发出微微的蓝光……

“……你在走神，亚历山大……。”说话声传来，亚历山大望进呼唤他的人的眼睛，两人贴得很近，以至于浴室里的雾气也阻碍不了两人的视线交集，在浴缸外给浴缸里的人念着报纸的亚历山大不经意陷入灰蓝色的湖泊里愣了一瞬。

“抱歉，只是这里是水汽太重了，没法喘上气来。请原谅我的好奇心，事实上不管多少次…我都要问您，为什么您会这么害怕寒冷，您不应该是风雪的化身吗？极寒之地的帝王——拿破仑皇帝殿下。”亚历山大话音刚落，浴缸里闪亮的人儿正意图再把放热水的水龙头拧开。这一轮蒸腾的雾气已经够呛了，亚历山大连忙上前捉住对方的手腕制止，滚烫的水并没有将掌心之下人冰凉的体温改变。“今天已经泡得够久了，比以往都要久……”

浴缸里的人明显对他的行为感到不满皱起眉头来，不过也没不悦多久便主动放弃了行动，被称为皇帝的年轻人把手抽出来，随即是冰冷的指尖顺着亚历山大的脸颊抚至耳垂，正浸泡在热水里的人向来不藏自己的想法，他像是有什么心事。

“冬日将要过去了……”亚历山大还没有听清对方的呢喃，突然被捉住了领子，比他还矮小一个头的皇帝力量倒是惊人，随即水花四溅，亚历山大被半拽栽进了浴缸里，一个强势的吻截住亚历山大，使他无法起身，年轻的皇帝吻后狡黠得松开捕获的人，但这时对方在浴缸里坐正，也已经湿了个透。

“一起的话，多泡一会想必也没有关系。”修长漂亮的手触到亚历山大，指尖慢慢解开湿漉漉的衣服，一件件丢在地上，绕着身体的水是热的，而怀里的人是凉的，不管是动作还是温度的感觉，亚历山大的心跳早像是擂鼓，鼓锤几乎要将鼓面砸穿。

他明白皇帝的意思，倒也不是第一次，却从来适应不了，不管是对方单方面的恶趣味，也只是各取所求而已，这个略有些阴沉的皇帝的一举一动都令人捉摸不透。亚历山大那样想着轻轻环住那个清瘦的人的腰，躲开那灰蓝色的眼睛，凑过去沿着对方冰凉的颈间轻吻。  
  
皇帝身高比亚历山大几乎少了快一个头，传说中小巧的描述也不过分，亚历山大的指尖顺着起伏的脊梁骨向下滑去，对方清瘦得就像是轻易就会碎裂的冰柱，而他们初遇的时候并非如此，而且最近对方也不是很精神的样子，他病了？亚历山大那样想着…像是带着探究一般得摸索，从脊梁、腰际再到大腿外侧，温热的指尖和吻在拿破仑的身上游走，像是很喜欢亚历山大身体的温度，拿破仑不自觉得靠过去扬起脖子，他攀着亚历山大的肩膀，轻喘出的都是凉气。

直到再也受不了对方慢吞吞的抚摸，以及刺激但又轻微的触感，皇帝有些愠怒。“亚历山大……我看起来像小猫是么？”

“并不，您的身体是完美的，原谅我对您的迷恋，陛下。”亚历山大对面对着他的年轻皇帝露出一个无辜的笑容，指尖从正面滑入两腿之间，温柔得顺着热水滑入没有耐心的人的后穴，柔软的穴肉吸附上来，却是冰凉的，在刚才的一番探查后亚历山大，和以往得到的答案一样，拿破仑只有心口有体温，而其他部分，可以说拿破仑整个人都是冰凉的，就连他的身体里也不能因为外界的热量而有一丝温度。

像是被警告之后得到经验的孩子，这回亚历山大没有犹豫接二连三得插入三只手指，这对皇帝来说是巨大的冲击，他攒着浴缸的边沿不自觉张开腿面对着人，手指节都用力得发白，人类的指尖因热水升高了体温而变得灼热，亚历山大的指腹按压在性腺上，拿破仑向来敏感，他能感觉到指节甚至指纹和穴肉之间的摩擦，隔着肉壁进攻着，指头毫不马虎在性腺上碾压，仿佛有电流通过身体，年轻的皇帝绷直了腰轻轻呻吟，忍住不让自己把浴缸边给掰下来下来。

当亚历山大突然意识到水的浮力让这性事变得更加轻松，他想到取悦这位殿下的好法子，他环紧对方的腰让他起身，迫使人只能半跪着从水里直起身，他转而低下头用嘴去取悦皇帝的早以坚挺的性器，嘴唇包裹着性器活动，舌尖擦过前端，从正面进攻唇齿和后穴的动作频率达到统一，同时肆虐在身体内在的敏感点上，反反复复几乎没有停息得猛攻，而拿破仑只能支撑着身体，不管向下还是向上都无法逃脱。

“嗯啊……！”在亚历山大对人的性腺一次重碾之后拿破仑终于泄出更大声的呻吟，靠在亚历山大的肩头，他忍不住把手伸进水里捉住了亚历山大的手腕，亚历山大却意外得没有停止后穴指尖的动作，拿破仑本以为他会明白自己的意思，毕竟亚历山大向来如此，一反常态的举动倒是让皇帝慌了，他只能忍住后穴传来一波又一波的快感对他思维的打扰开口明示，“嗯！停下！亚历山大……啊呃……停下！我命令你……停止！”，亚历山大停下了，性器从嘴里滑出来带着银丝，沉默中，他等待拿破仑在这激烈得快感里喘上气来。

“殿下？”当喘息渐渐平息的人突然从水里站起来，水珠噼里啪啦得落下，亚历山大一瞬间以为自己逾越的行为惹怒了对方，但随后一个吻落在他额头打消了他的顾虑。亚历山大能看见皇帝闭上眼轻轻颤抖的睫毛，他的视线几乎完全被遮住了，亚历山大能感觉到对方重新坐下，扶着他早已硬得发疼的性器，冰冷的柔软吸附着他，温热的水包围着他，那是绝顶的可以令人失去理智的快感，除了行动，别的事都是多余的，那些逻辑缜密的刻意讨好和揣摩在本能的追求之下烟消云散。

“拿破仑……”亚历山大甚至没有察觉到自己直呼了对方的姓名，就像是对人宣誓占有一般亚历山大应了拿破仑的主动迎上去将对方固定在怀里，水被搅动着拍打着浴缸的壁，就像是肉体互相撞击的声音，肌肤紧紧贴在一起，能感觉到那冰冷的身体里火热跳动的心脏，火热的性器开拓着冰冷的疆土，前端撵开狭窄紧致得甬道引得被深入的人身体一阵痉挛，拿破仑的喘息甚至都没法连接，敏感至极的年轻皇帝能感觉到体内性器前端的边沿在他的身体里反复刮弄，亚历山大突然将人翻过来按在浴缸边沿，几乎完全拔出，又从身后狠狠得插到底。

“啊！你……啊嗯……！”拿破仑没有预料到对方的动作，毫无准备，甚至连说话的机会也没有，单薄而小巧的人被不费吹灰之力翻过来，被包裹在人的怀抱里，在被狠狠得插入时，年轻皇帝的精液一股一股得射出溶解在热水中，他忍不住抽搐，拿破仑眼前发白，身后的人还不知疲倦得在抽插着，今天这种激烈的做爱方式对拿破仑来说已经太过，“停！停下……”

“万分抱歉。”猛烈而绝情的攻势转而变温和了，亚历山大轻吻了身下人的耳朵尖，慢慢拔出性器慢慢深入，碾磨着被刺激过头的性腺，忽快忽慢，婉转得讨好着，试图让怀中的人沉沦在这泥潭里，让鸟笼里的被挑逗的夜莺永远这般婉转得为他歌唱，让高傲不可一世得人反复请求。

“亚历山大……”低沉的呼唤声从喘息之间传来，突然像是警钟响起来敲击在亚历山大的心上破灭那些异想天开，他们之间点到为止才是最好的，坚硬的性器再次插入那冰冷但柔软的最深处，湿润涌出来，皇帝潮吹了，灼热的精液射进年轻皇帝的身体，亚历山大轻喘着亲吻身下还带着情欲的人的后颈。“您又有理由可以多泡一会了。”

浴室里，渐渐变薄的水雾气透着越发明显的蓝光，待两人都缓过劲，亚历山大贴心得帮拿破仑处理好了刚才性事的残留，他知道对方不喜欢拖泥带水，便很迅速得重新穿好了衣服，将昏昏欲睡得皇帝从浴缸里捞出来，给人换上干净的衣裳，他握着对方的脚裸，对那纤细感到不安。“您与我们初见的时候瘦了不少，我想……有些事，您也可以和我商量？”

“……我会考虑的。”蒸腾的水雾并未散去，拿破仑看起来变得更加苍白了，乌黑的头发落在肩上，身体微微透亮，明显与人类不同，皮肤像冰面一般细腻光洁，在烛火下发出微微的蓝光。

“但还不是时候……说起来与其关心这个，倒不如想想明日怎样向你父亲进行汇报近况…而且我倒也想问你，我待了也有些时日，对你也算有了些了解，你为什么不把我的事告诉你父亲呢？”待拿破仑穿好那略显宽大的睡衣，他挽上身边人的手从浴室出去。

皇宫的走廊上，两人慢慢走着，亚历山大没有那么快回话，只是微微转头看着带霜的玻璃窗外，冬日的雪已经没有那么厚，万物复苏的季节将要到来。

周围侍卫像是默许了拿破仑的存在，这点从一开始亚历山大就觉得惊奇，拿破仑也许用着自己理解不了的魔法，让周围的人认为他在这里就是理所当然…对皇帝的反将一军，亚历山大想了许久，正如拿破仑所说，自从初冬，在雪地里把这个传说中的皇帝以非常落魄的方式捡回来，两人也算快相处了一个季节。

亚历山大的手微微收紧了一些 。“我很享受与您待在一起，不愿意与人分享……但如果您愿意与我父亲交谈的话，并且这会给您所要达到的目标带来帮助，那当然，我愿意成为信使。但目前您并没有见我父亲的打算对吗？”

拿破仑听到回复并察觉到了身边的人的动作，他听着那些话并未开口，只是走到卧室门口松开身边的人，往走廊另一头走了几步，说出没有关联的话语。“离春天还有多久？亚历山大。”

“也许再过数日冰雪就将融化。”亚历山大有些不解，但思索着对方害怕寒冷的事实，春日的到来也许会令他满意。

听到答复预料中的喜悦并没有到来，拿破仑沉默着，月光在他的面颊留下一块阴影。“你应该再坦率一些，亚历山大…冰雪就要融化了。”不像往常一般在临睡前分别，皇帝明显不愿多说而且心事重重，这一点相处时间越长越发明显，亚历山大自觉此时说什么都无法回复，只是目送着皇帝消失在走廊的月光中，转身进入卧室。

在安静的卧室里独自一人，窗帘间透出微光，夜已深了，拿破仑曾经也告知了他夜晚的去向——大多是在图书馆寻找回到极北之地的方法，亚历山大从不曾去打扰…回忆起方才分别，还有那棱角分明的触感，拿破仑心事重重的样子在他眼前越发清晰，他必然有所隐瞒……也许他确实应该主动一些？

但至今亚历山大也依旧不敢逾越半分，他不敢表达对拿破仑真实的爱意，他尊敬着那位传说中的皇帝，尽管如今他们关系密切，甚至他猜测正是他救了这位皇帝的性命，亚历山大只能克制着尽力表现出对方喜欢的样子，琢磨对方喜欢听的话来博得他的欢喜，但拿破仑就像北境吹来反复无常的风雪，那向来好用的克制和讨好对他毫不管用让人畏惧，不安让亚历山大反复试图隐瞒，却越发辗转反侧。

他决定去见拿破仑，借着睡不着的名义去图书馆，就当自己做了一个孩子气的决定，就当应了对方说要坦率一些的话。从床上翻身下来，蹑手蹑脚走到图书室，亚历山大忐忑得轻轻推开门探头看去，刚分别不久的人正站在窗前手里拿着一本书望着窗外出神，或许不要打扰为好…这番还没想完，猎手怎么会给猎物逃脱的机会。

“你来了。”像是一个等待了很久的人，简单的三个字里能察觉到明显的情绪，低沉而温和的话语里松了一口气，亚历山大被拿破仑捉住了，只得反手关好门慢慢走到对方身边。

“事实上我不该打扰您，但我并不能入睡，而且克制不住想要见您，所以我来了。”向来善于讨好的亚历山大一时竟担忧对方是否明白这是他的真心话，他转移了话题。“关于回到北地，您有什么眉目么？”

拿破仑转头像平日里轻轻捏了捏亚历山大的耳朵，不过是平常熟悉的动作，但言语确实让亚历山大意料之外的答复。“北地，我根本不打算回去。你不是一直很想了解我的事情么？”拿破仑停顿了一刻，随后说话很急。“现在我认为时机成熟了。传说……关于我的传说，并不是真实的，可以说几乎没有真实的地方，极北之地根本没有什么极乐的王国，那里只是监狱而已。”

“等等……什么？监狱？”亚历山大目瞪口呆捉住拿破仑捏自己耳朵的手几乎是拽着他，又因为手中更加纤细的触感而松手，眼前的年轻人发着淡淡的蓝光，似乎是透明的和月光融为了一体，亚历山大甚至不敢触碰他。他不敢相信自己听到的是真实的，拿破仑，极乐之国的国王，他从小一直听着那个传说，但他回想起那日狩猎与随从失散在雪地里捡到这位皇帝时的情形，那些他不相信的事实，一切都慢慢清晰起来。“可是童话里……”

“童话是给小孩子听的，我亲爱的亚历山大，童话外二十六元帅大多都是叛徒，你想想那么遥远的北方怎么会有什么极乐之地，凌冽的飓风保护的不是土地，而是为了将我囚禁，将我封印，因为我曾被寒冷的魔法打败，所以我惧怕寒冷……我是从那里逃出来，才与你相遇，但……我已经无法走得更远了。”年轻的皇帝看起来并没有很失落，只是轻轻得叹了口气，甚至他露出了一个难得的微笑，拿破仑并没有打算给亚历山大提问的时间，他看起来很虚弱，拿破仑只是把另一只手里的书塞进对方怀里，随后转身坐在了椅子上，他的步子轻飘飘得就像是没有实体的幽灵。“第三十六页，念给我听听。”

亚历山大听着对方的话心里五味杂陈，一时间不知道说什么，只是僵硬得听从，看着书的封面那是一本很陈旧的书，连书角都被磨圆了，看起来它已经被阅读了数不清的次数，这样的书不知道拿破仑是从什么样的角落里找到的，他翻开书页，那书页上的字细小得他必须眯眼全神贯注得看。“在很久很久以前，冰雪与春天孕育了一个女孩，那就是冰雪与春天之女——雪姑娘，在冬天开始之际冰雪会造就她的身体，并且将她复活，她在冬日来到人间，为人间带来祝福，在人间时，她喜欢上了一位牧羊人，但作为冰雪的化身她又不懂情为何物，雪姑娘的母亲春天同情她的处境，于是给予了她‘爱’的能力，当雪姑娘堕入爱河之时，她的内心越发温暖，但也正因为如此，她的身体也慢慢熔化消失了……”

“……这是描述我的另外一个童话，我亲爱的亚历山大。”

寒风从窗户缝溜进来呼啸着带着缥缈的声音，亚历山大沉默得捧着手中的书茫然得抬头，随后像是失去了支柱靠着墙慢慢坐下。在寂静中能听见有水滴止不住得滴落在书页上，一滴又一滴就像是春天的雨落在树叶上，细小的字被泪水糊开了，亚历山大终于再捧不住那本沉重的书，他将书轻轻放在自己脚边捂脸失声痛哭，就像童话破灭，就像失去珍贵宝物的孩子，所有的未知都联系在一起此刻却除了像困兽一般，毫无办法，哭声回荡在图书馆里，那些克制消失不见，泪水撕破了往日的面具。 言语冲破喉咙变成呜咽哭声是无处倾诉真心，在这深夜没有任何人上前来安慰，只有被风吹起的窗帘。

1800年的春日将至，那个本该坐着人的椅子，不知何时已空无一人。


End file.
